


Closing Time

by plantfather



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 19:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17628575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plantfather/pseuds/plantfather
Summary: I'm certain that Cascabel and Even's weird, plant-and-tech-filled spaceship diner is very successful, and I'm certain that they're very tired, because they're old.





	Closing Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sketoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sketoon/gifts).



> (higher quality version here: http://apurplesuperhero.tumblr.com/post/182519313154/my-submission-for-secret-samol-2018.) (hope you like it! happy post-holidays!)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/161990912@N05/46242623834/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
